edgeworldfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blog utilisateur:Edgeworld.faucheuse/la puissance avent tout
moiet mon alliance nous cherchon que la puissance et de l aide surtout des aide comme aider lesmembre ou passer les ressource en trop pourdes plus faible bon moi g demander de ne pas aider que quelque membre il devront ce debrouiller avec moi vu que les membre qui non pas le droit au aide c est moi aussi g en tout plusieur compte sur ce jeu c est compte sont juste la pour ameliorer ressource , recherche bcpplus avencer que les mienne .... on as une alliance qui nous bloue certe elle est petite mais bon on ce méfi lalliance et epicpirarets elle nous as bloquer de tout les coter sur la carte voici quelque texte qui sont sur ma page ''Le jeu Edgeworld et un jeu de patience et de savoir faire de beaucoup d intelligence le jeu et savoir attaquer quand il le faut pour bien reussir il faut fair niveau par niveau ( bon pour moi c est mal partie ) fair niveau pas niveau , moi je dit que pour les etude , il faut faire les raiders ,les spectre , les disruptor , les tank d’impulsion , shirke ensuite il ne faut pas faire les marines ca nous sert de cobaille par exemple attaquer un lvl 2000 avec un max de tank d’impulsion et laisser de la place pour des marines apres avoir lancer les tank d’impulsion chercher un coin pour mettre un marine attender en cherchent un autre endroit pour placer un marine 12 seconde passe votre tank d’impulsion vont etre rouge un moment c’est leurs capacités spécial des qu’il redevient comme avent faut tout de suite mettre un marine sinon vous perdrais vous gagnerais automatiquement même ayant un petit niveau faite ca as chaque fois mais faut avoir des objets qui augmente l experience ( compétence de combat ) vous aurais plus de chance de gagner un niveau plu rapidement si vous faite ca dans un ans vous ette le plus fort du jeu mais bon je croit que ca seras moi et mes compte et mon alliance et bien sur mais allier bon ensuite je vais vous expliquer pourquoi on doit faire ca et les capaciter des raiders , des spectre , des disruptor , des shirke et des tank d’impulsion.'' - Pourquoi faire des raiders bien parce que quand les tourelles enfin toute les defence ont été detruite le collection des ressource et beaucoup plus rapide - Pourquoi faire des spectre bien parce que il tire de loin bien il as une tres long porter lepoint positif c est la distance le point negatif c est qu’il sont tres long enfin pour moi c’est la meilleur troupe - Pourquoi faire des disruptor bien il enleve beaucoup de point de vie et c’est point de vie sont enorme pratique pour attaquer mais faut qu’il et beaucoup en recherche - Pourquoi faire des tank d’impulsion c’est les meilleurs troupe du jeu quand on attaque un grand niveau a attaquer metter 7 tank d’impulsion et metter un marine vos tank d’impulsion vons devenir rouge ( mais faut que le marine meurs tout de suite ) c’est grace as ca quond pourras attaquer plusieur defence et batiment faudrat attendre 12 seconde si vous ne faite pas ca vous n arriverais jamais as gagner voici une video pour vous montrer (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjD_Q_yX7FU&feature=related ) - Pourquoi faire shirke ca je ne sais pas car je n’est jamais essayer mais a mon avie il sont puissant peut etre beaucoup de point de vie ou beaucoup de dommage ou peut etre meme les meilleur troupe je ne sais pas mais ce que je sais c est quil dois etre baléze Je peux dire que tout ce que je vien de dire et puissant et je croit que c’est le celle moyen de reussir mais bon pour reussir il faut tout savoir ensuite pour reussir dans une alliance il faut avoir confiance ,patience et savoir-faire ce que le Boss demande ou essayer de le faire dans mon alliance ce n’est pas le cas car dans lalliance c est ms cmpt ma puissance donc il as que mes compte et que ma puissance'' '' ''Alors pour les alliance de chaque jeux ne vont que ce crée un par un et ca pour un jeu Galaxy online II car il faut payer et bon c est un peu dure si dans les autre jeux il vont ce crée tous en même temps voici les titre ms cmpt ma puissance , ms cmpt mn armé , ms cmpte ma force , ms cmpt mon attak sur Galaxy Online II un ne vas pas apparaitre c’est ms cmpt ma puissance qui ne vas i aller sinon il et sur d’autre jeu bien mon terrain seras énorme déjà sur Edgeworld sur la carte ca va être facile mais g mit une limite le niveau 1k=1000 je dois mettre plus car avec les compte que j’ai déjà et les compte que je vais crée ca me fait vraiment chier donc je vais de voire me débrouiller pas grave chui un Boss hihi je monte la barre a 1500 en recherche je dois réussir spectre et disputor et shirke les reste je verais ensuite pour les compte crée je place la barre a 500 il ferons les petits lvl des qu’il serons au lvl 600 rien quand attaquant je placerais la barre a 1200 in si de suite mais faut que les colonel on moin 600 lvl au dessus sinon j’aime pas donc je vais faire 250 lvl as chaque fois ca demande beaucoup mais bon pas trop de choix je ferais le point sur sa un max en spectre , disputor et shirke si j’i arrive bien je pourrais reussir as faire facilement 1500 lvl en 3 mois maximum , minimum 2 et demi mais il as juste un problème mais porte de ravitaillement je ne pourrais jamais enfaire en masse mais bon et bien en question recherche si j améliore les troupe peut etre que l expérience monteras et peut etre que je pourrais faire moin detroupe mais en gagnant plus d’expériences et peut etre que si je met 100 je gagnerais 150 lvl faut bien mais si c’est comme ca serais trop facil déjà quand je fait des tank d’impulsion entre 100 et 300 je monte entre 250 lvl on ne peux pas monter plus bien si je monte les tank d’impulsion au lvl 11 avec3 tank d’impulsion 250lvl en moi de 4h ca mere ca serais bien mais peut tjr rever a par ca je serais le roi des jeu Edgewold , Dragon of atlantique , Galaxy online II ,Global Warfare en gros le roi de la guerre pas dans le même types mais bon je suis le roi et personne ne pourras me battre a par mes autre compte quand je serais au lvl 1500 je ne pourrais rien faire ca mefait chier chui déjà au lvl 484 pres de 500 il me resteras 1000 lvl a avoira par si les temps change je monterais la barre plus haut 2000 a 3000 je verais ou plus haut en tout cas 1500 c est encore trop petit pour moi je peut toucher ca en quoi semaine même moin donc chui d’humeur a rechanger je passe au gros chiffre 7500 moi ca me vas euh il auras des membre de chaque ( g 4compte je divise par 2 il reste deux compte separer avec un compte je crée une deuxieme alliance donc g 4 facebook 8alliance et tous aussi puissante et identique mais cecui dois ce faire en même temps mais je dois choisir les deux Boss il as moi et un autre compte le plus si possible il faut que ce sois le meilleurs dans tout les jeux et si il n’a aucun chui dans la merde pas grave je vais m’ensortir lol je m’ensort toujours bon je vais arreter parce que mettre ca dans le cahier ca me fairas chier allait fin'' j aimerais publier ma page mais pour ca envoier moi un message ou contacter moi mtn sur le chat merci d avoir lu tout ce ci et bon jeu as vous Catégorie:Billets de blog Catégorie:Billets de blog